The Rescue of the Child Surprise
by lyrahallows
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer are tasked with the rescue of baby Cirilla from a mourntart, and Geralt meets his Child Surprise for the first time. Unfinished. Graphic sex scene, swearing, violence. Adventure Fluffy scenes of Geralt, Yen and baby Ciri. Feel free to review!
1. Part 1

(Obligatory statement - I don't own any of the characters, they're all copyright and this is purely for my own amusement and not for profit etc etc. Posting on the app, excuse the shitty formatting. Hope you enjoy)

Part 1

A high pitched cry broke the silence, and Geralt whirled around, tensing his sword hand. His pupils widened, adjusting to the light as he crept slowly, carefully into the ever lightless cave.

"She's close" he murmured. Yennefer whispered a spell under her breath, and a small ball of magelight burst into the palm of her hand.

"Geralt... She's only a babe, I cannot risk taking her through a portal. Infants are too fragile..." she began.

"Good. Then don't conjure one then. You'll just have to run, when the time comes." Geralt interjected, continuing to creep forward. A small mound, near the wall of the cave caught his eye. Something wriggled inside it, and whimpered.

"Mourntart's nest, I can see it." he whispered. Pursing his lips from the stench that seeped from the nest, he peered inside, and frowned in disgust, before plunging his hands in.

"Fuck. Ugh." He grimaced, before pulling out a wriggling mass, covered in filth. Yennefer rushed forward, as Geralt held the babe at arm's length from his body, trying not to think about what the sludge covering it could be. The baby sooked, desperately trying to rub the filth from its eyes, and began to cry.

"Yen, quick, before it comes back!" Geralt hissed, holding the babe out to her. She quickly grabbed it, wrapping it in a cotton cloth. An angry screech from the entrance to the cave startled her, and they both whirled around. The mourntart, seeing the baby in Yennefer's arms began running towards them.

"Thief! Snatcher! My prize! Find your own, find your own!" it cried. Geralt stepped in front of it, sword at the ready.

"Get her out of here! Run, Yen!" Geralt roared, his silver sword swishing through the air. Yennefer did not need to be told twice. Summoning a shield, she sprinted past the mourntite, clutching the baby close to her. She could hear it leap after her, only to hear it howl in pain moments later.

She ran, back up to the path nearby, and past the empty graveyard beyond it, back into the safety of a nearby forest. She didn't stop until she reached the clearing where they had set up camp. Gasping for breath, she sat down.

It wasn't long until Geralt joined her, splattered in blood and innards.

"Well. Not the worst hag I've ever had to deal with." He said, and slumped next to her. The babe wriggled in Yennefer's arms – enough of the filth had been cleaned off it by the cotton blanket to reveal a mop of dirty, grey hair and green eyes. Yennefer couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well now, it's lovely to finally make your acquaintance, Princess Cirilla".


	2. Part 2

Cirilla splashed her hands in the cool, river water, before making a grab at Yennefer's hair. Yennefer laughed, gently wiping the babe down with a rag. She didn't notice Geralt watching from the tent nearby.

"Shhh, come now Ciri. Doesn't that feel all better? I hate to think how long it's been since you had a bath. Don't worry, you're safe now".

She cooed, lifting the baby from the river and drying her down with a towel. Cirilla buried her face into Yennefer's chest, snuggling close. Yennefer felt the babe sigh.

"Did Calanthe say how long she has been missing?" she inquired, as Geralt emerged behind her.

"Almost a day. Calanthe is lucky. Had Duny not seen as the mourntart took her, this contract would be for the retrieval for a body." Geralt replied.

"She'll be starving then. In my bag, Geralt. Bring me that bottle would you? I brought some goat's milk with me, it should suffice until we get back to the palace; and go wash, would you? I'm not entirely sure what that mourntart had in her nest, but you reek of it.".

Geralt rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, as he obliged. He retrieved a small feeding bottle from Yennefer's case.

"You came prepared, I see" he commented, sifting through a mass of soft cloths and spare bottles. Yennefer sighed, taking the bottle from him.

"What part of rescuing an infant did you not understand, Geralt? Did you plan to feed her roasted rat, clean her with leaves?" she quipped back, offering the teat to the baby. Cirilla's tiny hands grabbed at the bottle, and Yennefer sighed as the baby began to suckle hungrily.

"Its not every day that I'm rescuing children. It's definitely the first time I've rescued an infant." Geralt replied, sitting next to her.

Yennefer didn't respond. She was too enrapt in the small, helpless bundle in her arms. It was as if she was in a trance, her motherly instincts awakening deep from within her. Cirilla yawned, pushing the bottle away. Yennefer picked her up and placed the babe over her shoulder, bouncing her gently, and Geralt caught himself smiling as he watched her take the babe into the tent.


	3. Part 3 - Graphic sex scene warning

(having a crack at some cheeky smut. Skip if you want, you won't miss anything.)

Geralt sank into the river, the water soothing his aching muscles, the stream gently tugging at the ends of his hair, slowing washing away the grime from earlier in the day. Closing his eyes, he relished in this brief, rare moment of relaxation.

There weren't many times a Witcher on the road could close his eyes without the all too present awareness of impending danger hanging over him. That is, he surmised, "the only reason a travelling companion with combat experience was a blessing. Well... In Yennefer's case, it wasn't the only thing he enjoyed, he thought.

"Hmm. I'm inclined to agree, Witcher". Yennefer smirked, and Geralt's eyes snapped open. She was emerging from the tent, a knowing and wicked glint I'm her eye.

"Where's..." he began.

"She's fast asleep. Babes will full bellies, especially exhausted ones, sleep well. I fashioned a crib next to the bed. " Yennefer replied.

Geralt sighed, content, and closed his eyes again.

"Thank you again, Yen. Babysitting... It's not exactly a strength of mine. Particularly infants" he said, closing his eyes again.

"Lets be honest, Jaskier wouldn't have been much help, and I..." He stopped, as he felt Yennefer's lips press gently against his, distracted by their warmth.

"Don't. There's no need. It's... It's nice to feel needed." She whispered.

Geralt opened his eyes a crack, immediately staring up into her deep, lilac eyes. She had just a moment to see his face flash with a cheeky sneer, before he pulled her into the water with him.

"Geralt! You fucking dickhead!" she squealed, half angrily, and he wrapped his arms around her, her back against his chest.

She felt a familiar hardness just above her tailbone, pressing almost expectantly against her. Geralt gently placed his hands on her waist, and she turned, allowing herself to be lifted onto his lap. The stiff member sitting under her throbbed urgently, and she softly, teasingly ground against it.

Yennefer felt Geralt's fingers twitch against her back with pleasure. Geralt's eyes met hers, hoping, craving. In a response, she guided his hands away from her waist, down against her hips, and lifted herself slightly to aid him in removing her underclothes.

He fumbled, his normally astute senses slightly distracted in heat, tore away the undergarments below her skirt. Yennefer pulled her dress over her head, discarding it to the side, revealing her now exposed breasts. In the cool of the water and the night air, her nipples had rounded into perfect, tight buds.

Her eyes roamed along his form; the muscles of his chest, arms and torso highlighted by the shadows of the nights. She traced her lips against his, as a tongue nudged against them. Her garments now away, Yennefer felt the warm, calloused pads of Geralt's fingers tease against her thighs, tracing softly but urgently against areas he knew she couldn't resist. One finger gently tapped and glided around a hidden spot, as he teased his member against her entrance. Her breath began to quake as she lifted herself up, one hand guiding him inside.

Geralt felt the walls of her entrance quiver pleasingly as he entered, the slick, warm muscles massaging his member. Taking her by the waist to support her, he guided her body up and down against him. He heard her breath begin to shudder, and a soft moan escape her lips. She arched forward, the front of her sex now brushing against him with every motion.

Geralt marvelled at the sight of her; her tousled mane of black curls gently bouncing, her sensuous curves, her breasts, her neck, as they bathed in the light of the moon.

The walls of her entrance tightened hard against him, as she gritted her teeth, reaching the climax of her pleasure.

Geralt felt his own pleasure building in the aftermath of her climax, the walls of her body massaging, pulling against him, the tension in his torso building, tightening, travelling down into a euphoric explosion.

Yennefer felt the final push as Geralt's seed erupted inside of her, and the Witcher slumped back, a rare smile on his face. She laid her head on his chest, his member still inside her, the water of the river caressing her naked body. A tender kiss, coupled with the gentle scratch of his beard graced the top of her forehead, before Geralt rested his chin on top of her head.


	4. Part 4

(Trying to write in the same style as the books, where it is just Geralt's voice - eg The Voice of Reason 4 in "The Last Wish". I really liked it, wanted to have a go. I know lore wise he could technically Sign of Axii/Axia her, but this would be bloody cute).

"Shhh. Hush, Cirilla. You'll wake Yen, shh. "

"Ok, fine, fine, I'll pick you up, shhh. Let's go outside until you calm down. Damn, its been so long since I've done this, I barely remember how to do it. How do you pick up a... stop squirming, please!"

"That better? Finally. No, no wait... Ok fine, chew on the medallion. Least I know you're not a doppler, the silver would burn you. "

"Do you know who I am? My name is Geralt. Geralt of... well that doesn't matter. You won't even remember me after tomorrow anyway. How old would you be now, one? Yennefer's birthday was not too long ago, so you would have just had yours as well. "

"Shh, why are you fussing? Please don't ... grab my... Yes, yes, I know my beard is getting a little long, but would you get your hands off... Here, here, play with this. There we go. Chew on the medallion all you like. "

"Anyway. I'm Geralt. I suppose... well, it's best you know who I am. You see, I saved your father's life, a little less than a year and a half ago. He let me invoke the Law of Surprise, and... well I wasn't expecting that your mother was pregnant. I was expecting something like an old artefact, maybe even a token of inheritance. But a baby? I... would you let go of my lip!"

"Shhh, I didn't mean... Bloody hell it's like you actually understand what I'm saying. There, shhh. You're a strong little one, to survive a mourntart... I'd wager you have the same powers as your mother, although I don't know we will find that out until you are a lot older."

"You're tired. Not sure how I know that. Maybe it's the fact you're my child surprise, I'm not sure. Or perhaps it's my knowledge of monsters. Not that you're a monster, I... oh shhh, you're okay, you're okay. Does patting your back help? Hmm. I'll take that as a yes, then. It's time to sleep, little one. You've had a big day."

"There we go. Sleep on my chest, that's okay. Let's go inside, back to bed. Shhh. You're safe".


	5. Part 5

It was the first rays of the morning sun burning brightly against her eyelids that awoke Yennefer. Scowling, she pulled the furs covering her over and rolled, attempting to go back to sleep – but the sun rays were persistent, still seeping in behind her eyelids. With a huff of resignation, she rolled onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling of her tent.  
A comfortable dwelling she had enchanted, she watched the dappled light shifting like a kaleidoscope of shadows on the ceiling, the leaves of Brokilon Forest above her twitching in the wind. She considered for a moment enchanting the roof to block out the light; but by now, she was already feeling too awake to try and go back to sleep.

Pushing a clump of wild, black curls that were edging too close to her face back, she turned to check on Geralt. He was fast asleep on his back, his head tilted slightly forward, and snoring softly. A hand was protectively resting over his chest, where a sleeping infant was nestled. Her small, pink hands were clasped tightly around his cotton nightshirt, as if the slightest movement would separate them.  
Yennefer couldn't help but smile. Sullen, brooding Geralt, with eyes like fire and ferocity, fast asleep with a babe on his chest. Destiny has a mysterious influence on those who are tied to her; Yennefer mused.

A crackle of twigs outside alerted her, and she rolled out of bed. Grabbing a robe and yawning, she dressed, and poked her head outside, squinting at the bright morning sun that greeted her. The crackle of leaves sounded again, and Yennefer craned her neck to where the sound was coming from - the river, a mere 30 yards from their tent. She could see movement, just beyond the other bank, and she stepped closer to see, her eyes narrow. A group of mottled blue creatures were squatted around a dead faun. She could see ragged strips of material around their waists, gauntlets made untidily of bones as if a child had fashioned them. One of the creatures turned its head, mangy wet hair dripping with water, and Yennefer immediately crouched behind the tent, hoping it hadn't seen her.  
"Fucking monsters…" she murmured and crept back into the tent. Geralt was still sound asleep, and she shook him gently.

"Geralt…We need to move, now" she whispered hurriedly, and his eyes snapped open.  
"What is it?" he whispered sharply.  
"Not sure… Blue, human looking, on the side of the river." She said, gently prising Ciri off his chest and cradling her. The infant stirred briefly, before falling back to sleep. Geralt pulled his leather gambeson on over his head, and threw his silver sword over his shoulder.  
"Drowners, or more likely around her, water hags. Where there's one hag, there's usually more. " he grunted, exiting the tent. Yennefer dressed quickly and followed him out. With a swift wave of her hand, the tent dismantled itself, and she picked up the bundle of canvas and wood. Geralt stood next to Roach, patting her neck softly.  
"What dyou reckon, girl? I see five of them. I could…" he considered, observing them. His eyes kept motionless on them, watching their movements – a predator surveying his choice of prey. He could take five water hags, there was no question of that. But they were undisturbed, and seemed to have not even noticed them. No, they were better to just move on.

A grizzly, high pitched cry woke him from his trance, and he turned to see Yennefer holding Ciri over her shoulder, gently and hurriedly patting her. One of the water hags looked up, its opalescent eyes scanning the opposite bank. With the tent gone, and nothing to hide behind, its eyes rested on Yennefer, and the vulnerable, delectably tasty morsel in her arms. It screeched loudly, alerting the others.

"GET ON ROACH, NOW!" Geralt yelled, as the water hags abandoned the now desecrated faun, and began wading across the river. He pulled his crossbow from his back and aimed it.  
THWACK, SPLOSH, the bolt sprang from the crossbow, and an instant later one of the water hags fell, the bolt hitting it square in the nose. Yennefer, with her spare outstretched hand, sent a bolt of pure energy flying from the palm of her hand. It flew, narrowly missing the nearest water hag as it stumbled ashore. The hag screeched angrily, and a glob of mud flew from between its webbed fingers, splashing Yennefer on the shoulder. Geralt ran forward, and with a deadly pirouette decapitated one of the creatures, sending its head flying back into the river. Turning back, he made a swipe at another one, his blade sweeping sharply against its knee. The lower half of the water hag's leg came clean off, and it howled in anger as it stumbled weakly, futilely towards him, trying to lob more mud as it bled out. Another water hag grabbed at his hair and pulled – hard. Geralt roared in anger, and with another strong spin, his sword spun around, slicing the water hag through its navel. Purplish innards, seeping with a hot, steaming liquid sloshed out of its torso, and the water hag's eyes rolled back into its head, flopping like a ragdoll onto the sand.

Geralt whirled, just in time to see the last two hags had reached Yennefer, who was holding them back with a shield, shouting angrily in Elder speech. Ciri bawled, her angry, frightened tears touching something deep, primal inside Geralt. He ran towards the hags, his voice booming with the roar of a dragon. The silver blade in his hand cut through the air like butter, and Yennefer shut her eyes tightly as she was splashed with monster blood. Opening her eyes, she had just enough time to see the monsters still standing in front of her, arms outstretched, their eyes wide and maddened. A definitive, diagonal line across both bodies appeared, and she cried out in disgust as the torsos slid, squelching sideways off their bodies, a mess of monster parts splattered at her feet.

Geralt panted, still clutching his sword tightly from the swipe. He sheathed it hurriedly, before stepping towards them.  
"Are you hurt? Is Ciri okay?" he asked worriedly.  
"Yeah… no, no we're okay. We're fine." Yennefer stammered, her thoughts racing around her head. Ciri was still crying, big tears rolling down her cheeks and wriggling incessantly. Geralt took her from Yennefer so that she could climb on Roach's back, and held her tightly against him. The primal anger in him began to soften, as the babe against him calmed at his touch.  
"Oh Ciri. If anyone hurt a single hair on you…" he whispered softly. A newly familiar warmth coupled with the primal, protective urge he had earlier washed over him, as the babe settled in his arms. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hand her back to Yennefer, whose arms were outstretched and waiting. Gently, and feeling as though a part of him was tearing away, he handed the babe back to Yennefer, who settled her once more over her shoulder. Geralt mounted Roach, and they began to set off out of the forest.


End file.
